The Rule of Two
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: Star Wars inspired fic. Full summary inside. No definite storyline/main characters. Probably a one-shot. Rated M just in case i continue it. Review with ideas about it.
1. Chapter 1

The Rule of Two

Prologue/Chapter1: Broken Rule

A/N: An idea that's been playing around in my head for a few hours, so I decided to write about it.

Summary: Star Wars inspired Fic. The most first law of the Sith as decreed by Darth Bane, there may only be two. Although down the line of history this rule is broken by the newest Sith Lord. With Sith followers and Jedi after him and his apprentices will the Dark Side be enough to protect them? One-shot maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. They both belong to their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and George Lucas. I don't profit from this Fanfic at all.

* * *

><p><em>Always two there are. That is the way it has been since anyone could remember.<em>

_Always two there are, no more no less._

_Always two there are, one master and one apprentice._

_The master carries the power and teaches his/her apprentice._

_The apprentice craves the power and plots to destroy his/her master._

_Always two there are to keep the balance of the order._

_Always two there will be to keep the cycle flowing._

_Master teaches apprentice to die at the hands of his learning and pass the torch down to begin the cycle anew._

_Only by grasping the higher power do we truly grasp life._

_We are the Sith and this is our code:_

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

Ever since I was born this mantra and way of life has been instilled into my mind, body and very soul by my master. He has shown me power and taught me the ways of our order. I stand now in front of the sacred tablet. My eyes scan the lines of wording and I smirk. I had this tablet committed to memory at age four and by age five had constructed my first blade.

My master told me I was a prodigy that appeared once every few hundred years. I was connected to the Force in a way none before had ever been. Now was the time for my final test. Walking up to the temple I gazed at the stone door and exhaled slowly. I repeat the words on the sacred tablet which are inscribed on the door and for a moment nothing happens.

Suddenly the words on the door begin to glow and after creaking it slowly rise and I enter the tomb. "Remember your training my apprentice" my master says to me as the door closes behind me. Closing my eyes I use the Force to guide me through the darkened hallway.

The crackling of fire and the scent of burning wax in the air tells me of the candles coming closer and closer with each step. I step out of the long hallway into the amphitheatre I draw my blade, a training weapon for Sith adepts and immediately rush forwards.

I sensed their presence when I had first entered the tomb and now my opposition stood before me as obstacles to my goal. Slicing through the torso of a man I was rewarded with painful cry as he died. The others rushed me with their own swords. They were followers of the Sith but not truth Sith themselves.

Had it been instilled within me to feel compassion for them I might have, but like a machine I complete my mission with expert efficiency and cut through my foes before drawing my second sword and deflecting a blow directed at my open left side. There were seven enemies left and they spread out trying to flank me.

Smirking I rushed the person in the center.

With the force as my guide my physical abilities were enhanced and in a moment I was in front of my enemy, a female from what I could feel. She was pregnant and the child inside her was only a few weeks developed. I sliced through her midsection without a second thought.

My eyes were still closed and allowed me greater insight to the Force as I homed in on the other targets. I parried and slashed, blocked and counter, before finally decapitating the final person. Shaking the blood from my weapons I sheathed my two weapons and proceeded further into the tomb. I spent the better part of three hours navigating the tomb avoiding traps and fighting more followers until I came to the burial chamber.

The burial chamber of Darth Revan, one of the most power Sith Lords to ever live. Placing my palm against the door I focused on the ways of the Sith and could feel the dark side of the force coursing through my body. The door opened and for the first time since entering so did my eyes.

The sarcophagus where the remains of Revan were buried lay in the center of the room which was ornamented with statues depicting Revan along with his life story inscribe on the walls. I walked up to the sarcophagus and waited. There was a ripple and suddenly the room darkened except for the dark red aura around the sarcophagus.

A figure appeared before me and as it cleared I could make out the features of Darth Revan with his arms crossed. _Who is it that disturbs my tomb_ his voice asks and then he looks down noticing me. _Ahhhh, another apprentice seeking to finish their trial. Very well let's begin. _He speaks and I listen.

_Finish the mantra, Peace is a lie_

"There is only passion"

_Through Passion_

"I gain Strength"

_Through Strength_

"I gain Power"

_Through Power_

"I gain Victory"

_Through Victory_

"My chains are broken"

_The Force shall free me_

"The Force shall free me" we finish at the same time. Revan nods and from behind his mask I could tell he was smiling. Lifting his right hand he commands the force and suddenly a swirl of materials surrounds me. _The rite of passage for any apprentice is to construct his first Lightsaber using only the force as his guide_. Revan tells me and I look at the materials orbiting around me.

Closing my eyes I focused on the task before me. Long had I dreamed of this day and with my saber already in mind I began constructing the weapon. First; came the three crystals that would determine length, color, and blade intensity, next the energy cell, then lens to refract the crystals light and finally the emitter.

I placed all the main components into the correct positions before adding in the minor pieces and finally the closing them in the hilt. My hilt of choice was unique being more oval shaped than cylindrical. As the final pieces clicked I opened my eyes and saw my completed Lightsaber floating in front of me. Grasping the weapon I turned it on and smiled as it hummed to life with its dark crimson blade.

_Very good, you are now a true Sith. Just one more_ task _remains and then your training will be complete. _Revan said to me. Placing my Lightsaber into the waist socket on my belt I gazed up at Revan's spirit. "I know what I must do." I replied bowing to the remnant.

_Then go disciple of the Sith and fulfill your destiny._ He said to me as he faded back into non-existence. Turning around I left the burial chamber and proceeded to leave the Tomb. The walk back was shorter due to my knowledge of where to go. As I came to the entrance I saw the door was already opened and in the distance stood my master with his back to me.

I steeled myself for the upcoming confrontation and exited the Tomb walking towards my master. "You have completed your Lightsaber, I see" he said to me never turning around. "I have" I replied, my voice was even and my nerves were calm. "Then it is time for your final test" he said and the hum of his Lightsaber activating places me on alert.

"This is the end for you my master." I say before rushing towards him. I draw one of my blades blocking his lightsaber as he flips and attacks me. "Interesting." He comments before pushing backwards with the Force. I slide backwards against the ground and draw my lightsaber. We circle one another before running towards each other.

My master is strong, and he knows it. Blocking his strike with my sword I counter by slashing at him with my lightsaber. He flips over me and slashes down nicking my shoulder. I hiss in pain and quickly turn around slashing. My master, expecting me to be in more pain falters for a moment and is rewarded by a slice across his midsection and left forearm as my sword cuts across him.

He kicks me in the chest knocking me down and blast a wave of Force Lightning holding my lightsaber up I catch his attack nullifying any damage it could do to me. Flipping up I launch my sword at him using the force to direct it and make it spin. My master easily defects the blade and parries the attack.

I rush towards him drawing my second sword and with the force flowing strongly from my body begin attacking him with all three weapons controlling one of the blades through sheer Force. My master backs away deflecting, blocking, and parrying. He's stuck on the defensive as I continue my merciless onslaught of attacks. Finally I back him up to the wall of the temple and began hammering away at him with all my might.

"Yes give into your hate and anger. "Let it fuel the Dark Side within you!" my master commands as he struggles to defend himself. Quickly thinking I position the sword in mid-air and strike with both my weapons in hand causing my master to block and leave himself open.

The sword stabs into his lower abdomen causing him to cough up blood and lower his guard. Stabbing my other blade into his body I effectively pin his body against the wall. My master's breathing is heave, as is my own. He knows the end is near and glares up at me.

"Finish it!" he commands and I raise my lightsaber to deliver the final blow. "Goodbye my master" I say before slicing down the center and quickly following up with a decapitating slice.

My master's remains drop to the ground and I gaze down at his body. My eyes are emotionless and my breathing has now steadied. Using the force I lift my master's light saber into the air and grab it. "The spoils of war." I comment darkly before placing both lightsabers into my belt. Turning away from the tomb and my ex-master I began walking back to the academy. It has long since been empty of any students instead serving as a base of operations for Sit followers.

The journey back takes a few hours but once I return I am greeted by my followers. "All hail the new Lord of the Sith." One of the higher members calls out as I enter the Academy. I immediately make my way towards the nursery where the force sensitive children are kept.

Walking into the room I am greeted by the frightened expressions of the children no older than three. They know what is going to happen. I will choose an apprentice and the rest will be stripped of their ability to use the force. They will grow up under Sith tutelage to test my apprentice when the time comes and most likely they would die.

My eyes roam the room and immediately my interest is piqued. Away in the corner a boy and a girl stood away from the main group. The boy's eyes were hard and he stood with his friend glaring hate in my direction. The girl had soft eyes but from the expression on her face I could tell there was great fear within her.

Fear was the first step to the Dark Side. Fear leads jealousy. Jealousy, leads to hate. Hate leads to anger. Anger leads to the Dark Side. Smiling to myself I walk over to the two younglings. "You two, how old are you?" I ask. "I'm three, she's two." The boy answers. His eyes never leave my own.

The hardness and the clarity with in them pierce my very soul. They remind me of my eyes as does the boy and his facial features. If I didn't know any better he could pass as my younger brother. "You two shall be my apprentices." I said to them causing their eyes to widen,

"What?" the boy asked. "You heard me. I choose you both to be my apprentices." I repeated. "But Lord, what about the Rule of Two?" the girl asked. "This is the new rule of two." I tell them and turn around to face the other children. Raising my right hand I focus on the ancient technique taught to me by my master.

Seeing the force around the children I began to pull it towards me. The children cried out in pain as the force left them. I smiled darkly as the force traveled through me and out my left hand towards my two apprentices. In a matter of moments it was complete.

The child who now no longer had a connection to the force lay writhing in pain on the ground. "Come, we start your training immediately." I tell the two children. They nod silently and follow me without question. Leading them to the entrance of the Academy I turn around and look at my followers. "These two are my apprentices." I tell them.

The followers look around confused. "But Lord you have broken the sacred law." One of the men say. A blast of force lightning lifts him off his feet and smashes him into the wall. The other followers look on dumbstruck and I smirk. "Fuck the law, I'm the Lord of the Sith now." I say and leave the academy with my two apprentices.

"First lesson, never show compassion or remorse to your enemies." I tell my students as we get a few yards away from the Academy and turn. Focusing my entire being at the task at hand I apply the Force to the top of the Academy and the support beams inside. I can feel the resistance and after extensive application of force I finally breakthrough.

The Sith Academy collapse on itself and from our position we can hear the screams as people inside are crushed to death. Men, women, and children; all loyal followers of the Sith and in moments they were killed. My two students look on with different expressions. The boy with his cold hard eyes observes the destruction with calculating interest. The girl whose soft eyes threaten to cry tears of fear turns away and looks at her friend.

I smile and look down at the two children. "Your journey starts here." I tell them and turn to walk away. My apprentices take one last look at the academy before hurrying after me.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it; I don't know what I'm going do with this. Leave reviews on your opinion of the story, if it should be continued or not.


	2. NOTICE

Dear Reader,

It is with a heavy heart that I write this message but as of today I am going to remove all my stories from fan fiction. I haven't quit writing but I won't be continuing any of the stories that I have now. I am going to do a complete overhaul of my writing style and possibly rewrite my stories so that they have a better flow to them. I know many have you have waited patiently for my newest updates but my classes take up most of my life so until I graduate I doubt I will post a new story anytime soon but I will post one and that is a guarantee so until that time I hope you will continue to wait for me.

Sincerely yours,

Diablo's Heir


End file.
